Plushie Attack
by Blankpaper82
Summary: [Terinspirasi dari official art knb] Kejadian yang terjadi setelah Kuroko memenangkan boneka-boneka dari permainan UFO catcher. [pre-slash, hints of kagakuro dan akafuri]


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Plushie Attack (c) blankpaper82**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, typo(s), pre-slash, hints of kagakuro, akafuri, dan aokise**

**Terinspirasi dari official art terbaru kurobas untuk craneking. **

**Bisa dilihat di violinic. tumblr post/ 98881185900 #notes **

"Uwaaa, kereen!"Furihata menatap mesin UFO catcher dengan mata berbinar-binar. Penjepit di mesin UFO catcher itu tengah membawa sebuah boneka macan tutul, yang kemudian berhenti di atas wadah pengambilan hadiah. Pemain game UFO catcher itu—Kuroko Tetsuya—menekan tombol untuk melepaskan jepitan mesin pencapit itu.

Bruk!

Kuroko membuka pintu pengambilan hadiah untuk mengambil bonekanya.

"Hebat sekali, Kuroko-san!"komentar Sakurai dengan nada kagum. Matanya bersinar-sinar melihat tumpukan boneka yang ada di pelukan kedua teman setim Kuroko—Kagami Taiga dan Furihata Kouki.

"Terima kasih, Sakurai-kun."

"Heh, dari dulu Tetsu memang jago soal beginian,"komentar Aomine.

"Oi, Kuroko, kau memang hebat dalam permainan ini, tapi kenapa kami harus jadi wadah boneka begini?"gerutu Kagami.

"Sabar, Kagami-kun."Kuroko lalu meraih boneka-boneka yang ada di pelukan teman-temannya, menyisakan sebuah boneka harimau di pelukan Kagami dan sebuah boneka anjing di pelukan Furihata.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna krem. "Ini untukmu, Sakurai-kun."

"Eh, untukku?!"Sakurai terperanjat kaget. "Ah, ano, sumimasen, bukan bermaksud menyinggung, tapi kan..."

"Ada banyak kok, Sakurai-kun. Tidak apa-apa, ini untukmu."Kuroko menyodorkan lagi boneka kelinci itu pada sang shooter Touou.

"Sudah, terima saja Ryou. Barang gratis jangan ditolak."kata Aomine sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

"Ano, sumimasen! Eh, um, terima kasih, Kuroko-san!"Sakurai membungkuk hormat pada pemain Seirin itu.

"Yoo, Tetsu, Bakagami, Chihuahua, aku duluan ya,"Aomine melambaikan tagannya sambil berbalik arah.

Alis Kagami langsung berkedut. "Siapa yang Bakagami, Ahomine?!"

"Haaa? Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi yang kegirangan seperti anak kecil karena mendapat boneka harimau?"

"Heh, kau ngajak ribut ya?!"

Sementara kedua ace dari Touou dan Seirin itu saling adu pandang dengan kilat yang memancar dari mata mereka, Furihata menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bingung.

"...Chihuahua?"

"Sumimasen, Furihata-san!"Sakurai membungkuk 900 ke arah Furihata, "Ano, tolong maafkan Aomine-san! Lagipula, panggilan itu masih lebih baik daripada si Jamur..."

Furihata sweatdrop. "Em, tidak apa-apa kok Sakurai..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Aomine-kun."Panggilan dari Kuroko memecahkan adu pandang yang terjadi antara Kagami dan Aomine,"Ini bagian untukmu."

Phantom player Seirin itu menyodorkan tiga buah boneka pada sang ace Touou—seekor panther, macan tutul, dan kelinci berwarna pink.

Aomine langsung mengerutkan alisnya. "Haaa? Kenapa aku juga dikasih boneka? Dan lagi, kenapa tiga?! Berikan saja pada Ryou atau Bakagami itu,"

"Oi, masih mau berantem Ahominee?!"

Kuroko tidak menggubris kedua ace itu. "Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, dan Sakurai-kun masing-masing sudah punya satu. Lagipula, yang dua lagi bukan bagianmu kok, Aomine-kun."Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti.

Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan menyelidik, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Ck, baiklah."Aomine mengambil boneka-boneka yang disodorkan padanya, "Hei, tunggu dulu! Kenapa yang satu lagi harus aku yang berikan-?!"

"Aomine-kun besok ada janji, kan?"

Dalam pandangan orang biasa, Kuroko tampak berwajah datar dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat ke atas seperti membentuk senyuman kecil, tapi untuk seseorang yang dekat dengannya terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu sedang menahan tawanya.

Wajah Aomine langsung memerah.

"Ck!"Aomine langsung berbalik arah. "Tetsu, aku duluan!"

"Ah, tunggu Aomine-san!"seru Sakurai sambil mengejar sang ace Touou, sambil tidak lupa sebelumnya untuk membungkuk hormat pada ketiga pemain Seirin.

"Aomine-kun, boneka bagianmu yang macan tutul ya,"seru Kuroko pada duo Touou yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu.

"Bawel!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan boneka-boneka itu?"tanya Kagami sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Karena boneka macan tutul, ya?"Furihata melirik ke arah Kuroko sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ya."Kuroko balas tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa cekikikan.

Kagami sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua rekan setimnya itu.

"Kalian berdua kerasukan apa sih?"

"Bakagami memang bakagami,"gumam Kuroko.

"Oi! Aku dengar itu!"

"Sudah, sudah,"Furihata melerai keduanya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ah, Furihata-kun, ini untukmu."

"Eh?"Furihata menatap sebuah boneka singa yang diletakkan Kuroko di pelukannya. "Tu-tunggu, Kuroko! Ini kan punyamu? Lagipula aku sudah dapat, kan?!"Furihata menunjukkan boneka anjing berwarna cokelat muda yang diberikan sebelumnya oleh sang Phantom Player.

Kuroko tersenyum. "Itu untukmu, Furihata-kun. Kulihat dari tadi kau melirik boneka yang ini."

Semburat merah muda terlukis di wajah Furihata. "E-ehh, itu sih..."

"Tak apa-apa, Furihata-kun. Lagipula aku masih mengincar boneka yang mirip Nigou, kok."

"O...oh."Furihata memandangi kedua boneka yang ada di pelukannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Kalau begitu, thanks Kuroko..!"

Cklik!

Kilatan cahaya blitz menyilaukan pandangan Furihata.

"Eh?"

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Furihata melihat siluet Kuroko yang sedang mengecek ponselnya.

"Um, cukup bagus,"gumamnya.

"Tunggu Kuroko, untuk apa aku difoto?!"tanya Furihata panik.

Kuroko mendongak,"Maaf Furihata-kun, tapi tadi posemu bagus. Sayang kalau dilewatkan."

"Apa maksudnya?!"tanya Furihata, "Kuroko, hapus foto yang tadi!"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Maaf Furihata-kun, tapi demi vanilla milkshake fotomu tidak bisa kuhapus."jawab Kuroko sambil mengantongi ponselnya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"gerutu Furihata, "Kuroko, pokoknya hapus!"

"Tidak."

Furihata mencoba merogoh ponsel di saku Kuroko, namun tangannya ditahan oleh pemain nomer 11 itu.

"Furihata-kun, tolong jangan melakukan sekuhara di tempat umum."

"Kuroko, jangan bercanda dong! Kubilang hapus fotonya!"

"Tidak."

"_Kuroko!"_

"Kalian berdua dari tadi kenapa sih?"

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun."

Furihata langsung protes pada partner Kuroko itu. "Kagami, tolong ambil ponsel Kuroko! Aku mau menghapus fotonya!"

Kagami memandang Kuroko dengan heran. "Memang kau ambil foto apa?"

"Foto _blackmail_."jawab Kuroko dengan tenang.

"Kurokooo!"

"Oooh, keren!"Kagami malah nyengir senang, "Kau mau perlihatkan ke yang lain pas kita latihan besok?"

"Pengkhianat!"jerit Furihata histeris.

Sudut bibir Kuroko sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Begitulah."

Dalam hati, Furihata merutuki duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu.

"Omong-omong, nih."Kagami melempar sebuah boneka, yang langsung ditangkap dengan cekatan oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko mengerjap. Sesosok boneka berwarna hitam putih yang tidak asing dengan manik berwarna biru balas memandangnya.

"Ini...?"

Kagami menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, kau mengincar yang itu kan? Hitung-hitung tanda terima kasih untuk Tora."

Mata Kuroko langsung berbinar-binar. "Kagami-kun..."

"...Kau menamainya Tora-chan, Kagami?"Furihata menaikkan alisnya sambil memandang boneka harimau di pelukan Kagami.

"Be-berisik!"Wajah Kagami langsung merona merah. "Suka-suka aku dong mau menamainya apa!"

"Tapi namamu sendiri kan sudah Kagami Taiga...?"

Kagami menggerutu pelan, "Awas kau Furi, besok akan kubantu Kuroko menyebarkan fotomu itu..."

"Geh, jangan!"seru Furihata panik, "Kagami, bantu aku menghapus fotonya dong!"

"Nggak."

"Kagamiii, tega amat sih sama teman sendiri,"bujuk Furihata.

"Heh, salah sendiri sudah mengejekku."cibir Kagami.

"Kagami-kun."panggilan Kuroko menghentikan adu mulut kedua siswa Seirin itu. Keduanya serentak memandang ke arah sang Phantom player.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana kalau kita barter saja Kagami-kun? Tora-chan untukku saja, sementara Sangou untukmu."

_Sangou?_

Furihata dan Kagami langsung sweatdrop mendengar nama boneka yang mirip Nigou itu.

"_Ternyata ada yang naming sense-nya lebih parah lagi..." _

"Bagaimana, Kagami-kun? Tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Kuroko sambil meraih boneka harimau di tangan Kagami.

"_HELL NO_!"Kagami langsung mendekap boneka harimaunya erat-erat, "Sudah cukup aku diteror selama latihan dan di luar lapangan, aku tidak mau begitu pulang dihantui oleh makhluk ini lagi!"

"Kagami-kun, Sangou kan hanya boneka..."

"Terlalu mirip dengan aslinya, tahu! Aku lebih memilih Tora daripada makhluk itu!"

Kuroko terdiam. "Tapi kalau mirip dengan Nigou, Kagami-kun, kan bisa kau pakai untuk berlatih mengatasi phobia-mu..."

"Ogah!"teriak Kagami sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ayolah, Kagami-kun..."Kuroko melangkah maju sambil menunjukkan Sangou ke arah Kagami, "Lucu, kan?"

"NGGAK!"Kagami berlari menjauhi Kuroko yang balas mengejarnya sambil tetap menunjukkan Sangou.

"Bisa mengeluarkan suara juga lho, Kagami-kun..."

"_Arf!"_

"AAAAGGHHH, singkirkan benda itu dariku!"

Di belakang, Furihata sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua rekan setimnya itu.

"Haahh, Kuroko itu memang tipe orang yang suka mengerjai orang yang disukainya ya,"Pemain nomer punggung dua belas itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada-ada saja..."

Furihata melihat ke arah duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu, yang kini tidak sudah terlihat lagi.

"Ada-ada saja Kuroko itu...ehh?!"

Pupil Furihata langsung melebar begitu mengingat sesuatu yang sejenak terlupakan olehnya.

"Tunggu dulu, fotonya kan belum dihapus! Kurokoooo!"

**End**

**Omake **

Anggota reguler klub basket Rakuzan saat ini tengah sibuk melakukan belajar bersama di ruang santai asrama. Perhatian mereka sejenak teralih ketika ponsel sang kapten yang diletakkan di meja bergetar.

"Ada berita bagus, Sei-chan?"tanya Mibuchi ketika melihat sebuah senyuman yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah sang kapten Rakuzan.

"Hmmm, begitulah,"jawab Akashi sambil mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

_Baiklah, khusus yang ini 4 voucher vanilla milkshake, Kuroko._

Akashi membuka kembali foto yang baru saja dikirim mantan rekan setimnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat tampak tersenyum riang sambil memeluk boneka singa dan anjing (chihuahua?). Akashi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat sang pemuda, yang karena efek cahaya terlihat seperti memancarkan sinar yang lembut.

_Set as wallpaper?_

**Yes.**

**A/N : **Banzai, akhirnya selesai juga *tebar confetti* Selain, Seperti yang saya tulis di awal, fanfic ini dibuat selain karena terinspirasi dari _official art_ knb yang baru, juga karena akhir-akhir ini fanfic akafuri yang ada kebanyakan angst/hurt/comfort *atau authornya aja yang salah baca*

Dan mentang-mentang di dua pertandingan terakhir muncul dan jadi karakter favorit ke-15, Furi jadi sering muncul yaaa. Tapi sumpah, saya curiga anime staff-nya ada yang ngefans akafuri, atau minimal tau soal akafuri. Kalo nggak, kenapa bisa ada boneka singa di situ?! *atau karena lagi pake OTP google aja kali*

Mohon maaf kalau penulisannya masih rada ngawur, dan kalau pergantian scene serta percakapannya membingungkan. Tolong berikan kritik dan sarannya agar author bisa berkembang dengan lebih baik lagi.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya saya ya :D


End file.
